LOH Changelog
Life of Holly v0.5 * Sound effects for sex scenes added. X-ray vision added (can be disabled in main menu/option, or through setup.exe) * New locations added: church and hospital. Main quest slightly changed - now starts at hospital. * NPCs added to other locations, including supermarket, hair saloon, nightclub, park. There are also two level 2 Patreon exclusive scenes (cashier at the supermarket and an occasional bachelorette party at the nightclub). * Post-sex cinematic added for many scenes. NPCs will now react to your actions and performance. * Many bug fixes and existing mechanics reworks. Due to this, old saves are still not compatible with this version. Life of Holly v0.45 * Random NPCs system rework. Now you can meet same NPCs in different places and at different times. * Impregnation mechanics added. You need to have sex with a woman four times to achieve full impregnation. After this, your "pregnancies" counter will increase. You will need a specific number of pregnancies to buy new passes (1 preg. for Silver pass, 3 for Gold, 6 for Platinum) * Schoolgirl Kelly and her mother Peggy added to the game. Roommates Charlotte and Holly added. * Changes to sex scenes control - changing positions back now possible. * New wiki page for Life of Holly (Jake scenario) Life of Holly v0.4 * Jake - Platinum pass scenario added. It will allow you to play as Jake and buy different passes to gain access to girls. * In this version, only random NPCs are present in the game and you can have scene with all of them (if you have appropriate pass). You can find women in health center, school, coffee house, gym, strip bar, red light district and night club. Each girl has different social level, mostly based on her wealth. For example, if you bought a Bronze pass (lowest level), you will gain access to bronze social level girls (mostly hookers, or strippers). For higher level girls, you will need better, more expensive pass. * You can work at three different jobs (if you unlock appropriate skills). Life of Holly v0.3 * House starting location added in Hot springs district. Your roommates at the house are Jake and Charlotte. Starting here will make "Flat" location with Walter unavailable. * Two new jobs - Stripper and Hooker are now available after unlocking necessary skills. Both are in Red light district and generate high "interest" for subsequent sexual favors in your customers. * Several new locations, including Sex shop, Pharmacy, Strip bar... * Sound effects added to sex scenes (FM scenes only for now). Sound system was completely redone - it should now allocate less system memory, preventing some "out of memory" errors. Unlike previous method, where sound effects were defined for each scene, effects are now proceduraly generated based on the situation the player currently is. * Several other tweaks, including few new items or job bonuses granted from clothing were added. Life of Holly v0.2 * Added to new location. Hospital in Hot Spring district with doctor Greg and the ability to work as a nurse. Doctor Greg can also perform plastic surgery on you. Barn can be accessed through the map. You will find Bobby here during the day and ask him to work as milking/licking/breeding cow. You can also use cows already present in the barn for some experience. * Generic female NPCs added to the game. You can find them in the coffee house and massage parlor as customers and provide "special" services for them. * Several bugfixes and tweaks to reduce grinding - resting and exercising now recover two physical/mental stats instead of one. Price of food reduced. You now earn more experience form all sources, thus leveling up faster. * Large rendering optimization done - game should run much smoother, even on older computers. Life of Holly v0.11 - Bugfix version - major memory leaks identified and repaired. Bugs concerning energy and nourishment corrected. No new game content. Life of Holly v0.1 - Game made playable. Day/night change, player's states and attributes functional, most skills functional. Three functional stores: general store in residential district, supermarket and boutique at city center are all functional and selling basic set of items and around 20 pieces of clothing. - Added characters: Bobby and Walter. Opened night club, beauty salon and functional sauna. - Additional functionality, such as fast travel, active player state (hungry, drunk...). Scenario selection display added (only first scenario is available, rest is only for view). Category:Change Log (LoH)